Protection
by AlyzaAnne0225
Summary: AU There had been news about girls being raped and murdered over the past month. What if May barely managed to escape one? And what if her best friends were in love with her and were vampires?


May skipped cheerfully on the way home from grocery shopping with two bags in each of her hands. It was almost eight o'clock and she had to hurry home. There had been news of girls being raped and murdered the past month. And surely May wouldn't like to be one of them.

She turned around a corner and headed to a new shortcut to home that she recently found the past week. She was about to enter it when she saw a guy with a black hoodie and navy blue jeans with black sneakers in the alley, leaning on the wall with his hands in his pockets.

She gulped before slowly walking in looking at the ground with a few glances directed to the guy a few times. _Oh no… Is this guy the one who's been raping and murdering girls this past month? I'm so going to be in trouble right now. I wish that I took Drew and Brendan's offer to take me home…_

May met up with Drew and Brendan in the grocery store. They said that they were buying some ice cream o take home and eat for a midnight snack when they saw May so they decided to wait for her to finish shopping. The three of them were the best of friends and some say that they were in a love triangle with both Drew and Brendan in love with May. But May was in denial and states that they act like that _all the time._ They cracked up some jokes and chatted just by the side of the entrance until May decided to go home. Drew and Brendan had offered to take her home since it was night but May refused, saying that she was a teenage girl and can take care of herself just fine. They looked worried but May ignored them and said her goodbyes.

_And now who's the teenage girl that can take care of herself? I wish that I didn't enter this alleyway! I mean, I could have just avoided this and take the long way home but noooo! I just had to be so stubborn and walk inside this _shortcut _of mine and now I'm expecting some trouble. I'm such an idiot._

May glanced at the guy who seemed to be sweat dropping and her heart skipped a beat. She braced herself for the oncoming attack.

After a few minutes, she let one eye open to see the guy still in the same position. She looked at him confused before deciding to use the chance to run away fast. She ran through the alley way without a second thought. She sighed in relief as she reached home. But she couldn't help but wonder why the man didn't attack her even though she was wide open and defenseless.

The next morning she found out that another girl had been raped and murdered in the same alley way she had used for a shortcut. She paled and immediately went to the police station with Drew and Brendan who always come to her house in the morning to pick her up hot in her trail.

"Hello! Police officer!" she called out, slamming on the table of one officer, causing the pile of papers to tumble down. They looked at her strangely and decide to answer.

"What is it young lady? Is there something wrong that you would like to tell us?" an officer asked, a bit bothered that his paper works had been turned into a mess.

"Um… actually, I saw the face of the guy who killed a girl in the alleyway that was in the news this morning." She stated, blushing as she rubbed the back of her brown hair.

All of the officers looked at her like she was a trophy and dragged her to the investigation room with all of their suspects. Brendan and Drew growled when they saw a son of the chief place his arm over May's shoulder. But proud when they saw May slap his hand away.

May looked at the suspects and her eyes widened when she saw a man with silver hair and sapphire blue eyes looking at the ground. She trembled in fear as she struggled to point her finger to the man. Drew and Brendan saw this and due to their protectiveness towards her, they placed a hand on her shoulder, smiling at her while whispering that you can do it or something along those lines.

She nodded and smiled back at them gratefully as she confidently pointed out to the man wh had his jaw dropped and eyes widened with fear. After that, they questioned the man with the three teenagers inside.

"So, what made you ignore this beautiful and pretty lady and not attack her?" an officer asked, looking at the man with his curious onyx eyes.

The man sighed and looked at May with fear. "Because she wasn't alone." He said simply.

May was confused. _I definitely know that I was alone by that time. There's no way that I was with someone!_

"There were two guys behind her. They had glowing red eyes, glaring at me like I was a piece of meat. I was so frightened that I could only stand there and feel my sweat drop from my head. They were like _vampires…_" he continued, shivering at the memory he shared.

May's eyes widened. _Two guys behind me with glowing red eyes and long, sharp and shiny fangs that are like vampires… Now who are those guys? _Then May had an idea and she smirked.

Turning to look at her best friends who were looking at anything except May she confirmed her suspicion and smiled. "Thanks a lot. My vampire friends…" she whispered, smiling at them while starting a group hug with them.

The two guys' eyes widened in surprise but then they smiled and returned the hug. "We love you so much May/Airhead!" they both confessed.

May backed away, her jaw dropped and eyes widened as she stared at them. She finally processed what they had said in her head and she flushed. "WHAT! And I'm not an Airhead!" she announced, chasing the guys out of the police station while grinning despite having a really red blush on her pale cheeks while the guys grinned and ran away from her while their eyes glowed red and their fangs grew.


End file.
